Roken
by MandoAndy
Summary: -Chapter 13 up- Roken is a young musician. After wandering by himself, he met a friend which led him to Redwall Abbey for the first time. Little did he know that within 72 hours he would be saving it.
1. We meet our Heros!

Hi there! This is one of my first fics. I'm not that crazy about it, but, maybe you'll like it. So, please review! *eek!* Oh boy, there goes my pride....I'm begging! Oh well. Do what you want! Hehehe... :-) Enjoy, I guess!

P.S. A while ago, (make that quite a while ago) I uploaded a story with the same main character in it whose name is Roken...but I took it down really quickly after I realized the story was quite, erm...stupid. Anywho, this Roken is very much different from the last, so, if you happened to be unfortunate enough to read that story in the short time it was up, remember that this is NOT the same character. Okay well....now that THAT is settled, on with the story!

Wait...wait...another P.S..

P.P.S. As all the other stories say, I do not own Redwall...that's Brian's! Wooohoo! He rocks! *ahem* Okay, NOW we can start the story, wot! Haha!

--------------------

Chapter I

Roken sat down on the grassy floor of the earth to rest, panting from the sun's heat. As he rested he noticed a butterfly floating in the air not far from his face. 

                "Hullo there, sir!" The butterfly gave no response.

                "...rather sticky and hot day, isn't it?" said the young squirrel. Still, no reply. "I say, your awfully rude for a creature of your size!" he chuckled. The butterfly zoomed off. 

                "'Bye! Hope to see you again sometime..." Roken then took off the strap which was holding his mandolin to his back as one would keep a sword at the ready. His mandolin was his prize possession. No matter where he went, he brought it. Made by paw by his own grandfather, it was a beautiful sight. He then began to play a tune, sweet and clear, that he wrote some seasons ago.

                "Da da da... laa laa... hmm.. hmm..." While playing, he saw something coming towards him from far off in the distance. Although it was hard to see, it was easy to tell from the unique shape of the figure, that it was a hare. He kept on playing as he hopped along on beat until he met up with the her. Without saying a word, she began smiling, then nodding along with the beat, then striking up a bit of a jig. He played, she danced, and soon the air was thick with laughter and music. As the song finished, both collapsed to the ground and laughed, and breathed heavily.

                "Ahaha! Oh, I must say chap, you play splendidly!"

                "Thanks! You dance well, too."

                "Thank you, also. What's your name young sah? Have you any business in this area of Mossflower outside of entertaining strangers?" Roken chuckled at the comment.

                "No, no, I just wander around, sometimes, composing songs... Looking for new and friendly faces. By the way, my name is Roken... I believe you asked me what it was?"

                "You have an excellent memory, wot? Hah! My name, before 'ya ask, is Nichole, or, Nikki for short. Or jus' Nik for even shorter, wot wot?" Roken wrinkled his nose in a pleasant smile, glad to be in the company of a friend for the first time in a few weeks. 

                The two were an instant success with each other, and soon became good friends. That afternoon, they decided to finish off their food together in a, comparatively, wonderful lunch. They hoped that by that night they would reach Redwall Abbey. There, they would rest and then decide what to do next.

*              *              *

Shafts of golden sunlight radiated their way through the large stained glass windows in Redwall Abbey as the sunset time approached. Warm fires crackled down in Cavern hall as the inhabitants of the Abbey shuffled away from the center of the room after a long tale telling session was done with. The dibbuns scrambled off with their care takers holding onto their little paws as they related the tale they just heard to their elders.

"He was zamazin! He had 'dis big bad sword anna he chopperd off da vurmint's tails!"

"He must be the most bestest warrur of 'em all!"

"He coulda be betterer than Martin!" The trio of mice dibbuns, Henry, Henrin, and Henrietta as it were, tugged at Friar Jake's clothes excitedly. The old hedgehog's stomach wobbled about as he laughed. "Betterer than Martin, you say? Well well well! That's definitely a tall order! Uh, who was this wonderful figure you speak of?" Henry, the self appointed leader of the group looked at the Friar as if he was mad.

"Why, Andrew the Warrur, 'o curse!" Jake was wearing a mock serious look as he slipped a sly wink to a young mouse who was eyeing him with a disappointed look on her face.

"Oh my! How silly of me to have forgotten! Of course, it could have _only_ been Andrew! Don't you agree, Sister Carol?" She looked even angrier as she replied.

"Yes, that Andrew was certainly one of a _special_ breed. ... If you would excuse me, Friar?"

"Certainly my dear." Young Sister Carol cared for the little ones of the Abbey very much, and it was said by her elders that she did so because she had none of her own yet. She walked over to the one who had been telling the tale. She was absolutely furious.

"Andrew, you fiend! Have you been telling those outlandish tales again of you saving the world?!" Andrew looked up from a scroll he was writing on as he sat on a small wooden stool. He smiled at her as he straightened up a bit and put away the parchment. The gray mouse was a relative newcomer to the Abbey, and had not become accustomed to the habits of which the normal residents of the abbey wore. He chose instead to wear the same slightly stained and worn down black tunic that he wore when he first wandered to the Abbey. With a twinkle in his grey eyes, he replied:

"Well what else do you expect me to do with my spare time? Entertaining the dibbuns is an enriching and wonderful way to pass it, don't you agree?" This charming attitude always seemed to make the sister even madder than before, and he knew it.

"Yes, I do agree, but there are many other things you can do as well! You could do chores, you could study, you could cook in the kitchens-- don't give me that face! I know you love to cook! And there are many other productive ways to spend time with the dibbuns! You could teach them, read them a book, or clean them, or something useful!"

"But you must understand, I want to remain their friends!"

"You don't have to tell them terrible and untrue stories of yourself all day long to have them like you, though!" Just then, the Mother Abbess of Redwall along with Wintergreen, her daughter, walked towards them with an aggravated look on her face. 

"My daughter informed me that you two had been having a conversation of some sort that turned sour. Now, what is it that has forced you two not to see eye to eye?" Both mice looked ashamed at their own behavior. "Andrew, I believe that you were telling a story to the dibbuns. Am I correct?"

He looked down at the ground and mumbled "Yes."

"Ah... and it would be my guess that You, Sister Carol, do not believe that this was an appropriate action on his part?"

"Exactly." she said proudly.

"But, I don't believe that this is at all the way to handle this situation, now is it?" The proud look that was once on Carol's face vanished.

"...No."

The Abbess let out a somewhat relaxed sigh. "Now, I believe that an apology on both parts is needed." Both mice muttered something barely distinguishable under their breath.

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"Thank goodness that's settled. Wintergreen, you can continue your normal chores now."

"Yes mum." She then walked away, thanking the seasons that she hadn't stuck around long enough to eventually aggravate her mother any further.

"Now then. Sister Carol, I believe that there are two guests waiting to be welcomed into the Abbey. Would you kindly take care of that?"

"Yes, Mother Abbess." She too walked away and left Roken and the squirrel Abbess alone.

"Andrew, I know that you are somewhat, er, as you would say, twitterpated with her, but please stop trying to continually get onto Carol's nerves!" She then turned and left the mouse alone, sitting on the same stool, puzzled. 

"Huh?"


	2. First look

Okay, if you're reading this, it means you read the first chapter (hopefully) without giving up hope that this could shape up into a good story. Thanks! Okey-dokey, here we go! Chapter two...

Chapter II

                "Wow... it's so big!"

                The squirrel and the hare had reached the gates of Redwall Abbey together as sundown approached. A loud rumbling was heard as the two friends examined the gate. Roken made an observation.

                "They must be opening the doors. Did you hear that?"

                "Actually, that was my stomach."

                "Oh." Just then, a loud clicking sound was heard as the two gates opened. Carol was behind the doors awaiting the two to enter.

                "Hello there! Is there anything that we can help you with?" Roken and Nikki were glad to be welcomed by a smile.

                "Actually m'dear, yes you can! We two travelers are out of food and in a desperate need of a place to sleep!" Roken finished the sentence.

                "And we thought that Redwall would be a perfect place to fix both of those problems!" Carol enjoyed the newcomer's enthusiasm. "That is, if it's all right for us to come in..." Carol then opened the doors wider with a large grin.

                "Oh, yes, of course! If this is your first time here, I can show you around, if you please." Roken spied the Abbey behind Sister Carol. It was a marvelous site; bigger than anything he had ever seen. It looked so wonderful, with warm red colors stretching across it's walls, beautiful stained glass windows, and to top it all off, a large weathervane situated on it's top. Nikki's reply broke Roken's train of thought.

                "The squirrel's never been here before, but I have, wot? Nah, no tour for me, today. The Abbess will remember me, of course! Uh.. her name is uh, um... wot.. er, Annabelle! Right? Or is it something else..." Carol giggled at the hare.

                "Yes, it's Abbess Annabelle."

                "I haven't seen her daughter Wintergreen since she was barely a dibbun. I suppose she'd be, uh, well, about your age now, Roken." Just then, a mouse, whom you probably remember, walked up behind Carol.

                "Well, well, who are the visitors?" Slightly startled, she turned to look behind her and saw Andrew looking at the Hare and Squirrel. Carol, visibly annoyed, turned back to Roken and Nikki and then replied.

                "I was just getting to that, actually. I, am Sister Carol of Redwall Abbey. And this... this is Andrew." The young mouse bounced up energetically in front of the two and bowed, then took Nikki's paw and kissed it.

                "Hello, m'lady! What might your name be?" The sister then almost quietly said, "Now Andrew, don't be _shy_,"

                "Oh my, wot! Erm, my name is Nichole. Or Nikki for short. And this squirrel to my left is Roken." Andrew's face then turned from Nikki to Roken with a large smile.

                "Well, hey there bud!" He then wrapped his arm around the squirrel and announced to the world, "I officially claim Roken as my squirrelly buddy. Now then, Carol, why don't you go show Nikki to the abbey and let me give my bud a little tour since he's never been here before," Carol looked as though she knew that this would equal some sort of trouble, but  saw the large smile on Roken's face and decided to avoid the hassle of trying to stop it.

                "Well... alright. Come on Nikki, food will be served shortly."

                "Ah! Food, wot? Now there's something worth walking for!" The two then left towards the abbey. 

                                                                                *              *              *

                Roken had immediately taken to Andrew, having never met anyone quite like him before. He had already been shown around the Gatehouse, the orchards, the belltower, and the pond. Just before they entered the Abbey itself, Andrew posed a question to the squirrel.

                "You know, I've noticed that Mandolin on your back... I don't suppose you play?" Roken looked slightly shy. "Well... yeah."

                "Are you good?"

                "Well... please don't take this as a egotistical response, but, yes, I am good." Andrew smiled widely. 

                "All right! That's the spirit! I play guitar, y'know. Tonight we are having supper inside only because very shortly afterwards, there will be some entertainment for those who are too full to come up and perform. How about after dinner, we go up to the dormitories by ourselves, and work out a few songs together, and then perform?" Roken looked slightly flustered by the immediate offer, but pleased none the less.

                "Sure! I'd love to! But I haven't really played for a large audience before..."

                "Nah, don't worry, it's easy. You just can't be afraid of making an idiot out of yourself. Then, play your hardest, and everybeast will be happy!" He then put his arm around the squirrel and led him into the Abbey. Immediately the buzz of everybeast inside talking and eating, laughing and joking, and even a few hedgehogs singing landed like a tidal wave of warm happiness upon him.


	3. Twitterpated

Are there any buffets in Redwall? I dunno...I guess there are now! 

P.S. Action is coming soon...be patient! :-) 

P.P.S. Also, I must give credit to Thumper for the expression "Twitterpated"... You 'da bunnie! 

III

                "It's not much, but I like to call it home." Andrew then led the squirrel into Great Hall. Roken's eyes then landed on all kinds of beasts feasting and talking and walking about all under the grand tapestry of Martin the Warrior. Mice, otters, hedgehogs, moles, voles, young ones known as Dibbuns, and squirrels. One squirrel in particular caught Roken's eye. A young female... a beautiful one at that. For a few moments, he couldn't look at anything else, until an old hedgehog of a considerable stature walked up to the two with three mice dibbuns closely following him. 

                "Hello there, Andrew. You haven't by any chance seen these rascal's mother have you?" Andrew had to hide a large smile at the amusing sight.

                "No, I can't say I have actually, Friar Jake. Why are you looking for her?"

                "Well, I figured that perhaps these three would rather spend time with her than me, but I suppose not." One of the three, Henrin, walked boldly up to Roken and said,

                "Who's da skwerrel?" Andrew, with a proud look on his face then replied,

                "Why, this is Roken, your new uncle!"

                "Hi Rokin!" He then ran off to the other two dibbuns and started shouting at them about something or other that no one could quite understand. Andrew then turned to Friar Jake.

                "Umm, excuse me, but, you are the friar right?"

                "Of course!"

                "Well, there is a feast going on... perhaps you should go to the kitchens...?" Jake then looked horrified. With a large reddening face he then ran off shouting, "THE MUFFINS!!!" and then was quickly followed by the dibbun trio.

                "That was Friar Jake... he's not quite all together... all the time." Roken was barely listening. He was looking around yet again for the female squirrel he had seen moments ago, but she was nowhere to be found. 

                "Buddy? You still there?" Roken then shook himself out of his daze.

                "Umm... yes, I'm here." Andrew looked a little shocked.

                "Okay... you need some food. C'mon, I'll lead you to a table." Andrew then started to walk through the crowd of redwallers with Roken right behind him. Then he saw her- She was standing a little bit in front of them as the were walking by. She was looking to his right, so he couldn't try to make eye contact of any kind. She was getting closer as they kept walking... closer... closer... she was right there! He could almost feel her, when suddenly Andrew made a sharp left turn, and Roken barely had time to turn along with him. He was disappointed that he couldn't pass by her, but all the same, he tried his best not to look to distracted as he sat down at a table with Andrew. He guessed that the squirrel was only about ten feet behind his own back when he sat down.

                "Buddy? You okay?"

                "Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Andrew still looked concerned. 

                "Well, what do you want to eat?" Roken hadn't thought about that for a while.

                "I'm not sure... I am pretty hungry though. What kind of food do you have here?" Andrew let slip a small smile.

                "Anything you want. Redwall is renowned over all of Mossflower for having the best food anybeast could ask for. Tell you what-- why don't you sit all comfy cozy over here, and I'll bring you back a whole bunch of different food. That way you can try it all out and find out what you like. Then, you or I can go back to the buffet area and get more of that, okay?"

                "Sure." Roken was never a beast of many words. With that, Andrew gave a quick smile and then got up from the table and walked off leaving Roken by himself to his own thoughts.

                For never being inside such a place before, he seemed to become quite used to the apparent lifestyle that redwallers shared. Everybeast seemed to get along fine, there was no arguing or fighting of any type whatsoever inside the great red building. It gave Roken a warm feeling inside just to think about it. As he looked around the room, he saw the light of the candles on the wall reflecting inside the warm abbey, casting shadows that danced all around. He smiled as his eye caught up with Andrew fairly far away, fighting for a chance to gather food and put it on a plate. Then his thought turned back to that one squirrel. Perhaps, he thought, if he was quick about it, and sly about it, he could catch another glance at her from behind his shoulder. Inch by inch he moved his head and eyes to the side, trying hard not to give away what he was doing. Breathing deep, he glanced at where she was moments before. Blast! She was gone again. Who was she?

                "Whatcha lookin' at buddy?" Startled, he turned back to face Andrew with a freshly blushed face. Andrew, who had first looked slightly interested, now had a sly grin on his face. While holding at least four plates in his arms, he said,

                "Oh... I get it. That's what's been bothering you all night," Roken was the picture of innocence. "Who is she?" Roken looked down at the ground, knowing it was useless to hide it. 

                "I don't know... but I've seen her a few times since we've entered the Abbey." Andrew then sat down at the table, and placed the plates practically overflowing with different foods on the table.

                "Listen- I'm gunna go get us two more plates, and some utensils. Let me know if you see her again... I'll let you know who it is."

                "Do you know everybeast here?"

                "Pretty much... especially if they're attractive. I'll be back in a jiffy," Andrew got up once more and left. Before Roken set about scanning the crowd, he placed his finger into a small piece of food, and tasted it. It was so good, he almost thought about eating without a plate and abandoning his searching duties, but the female species has such power over the opposite that he went back to looking for her.

                "Any luck?" Roken looked up at Andrew, who was now holding two more plates for them, along with wooden forks and knives in his paws. Roken, disappointed, shrugged.

                "No, not really. She's like a ghost. There for one moment, gone the next." Andrew sat down with a small plop. 

                "Ah, well, that's how it is, doncha know. If you're lookin' for somebeast, you'll never find 'em. But if your not, they'll keep popping up all the time an' be real annoying like." Roken then let slip a small smile.

                "I've noticed you doing that to Sister Carol quite often." Andrew laughed at the comment.

                "Ha! Yeah, it's easy and fun to bug her." They both laughed some more as Andrew started heaving summer salad onto his plate. Seeing Andrew then made Roken do the same. 

                "Wow... this looks wonderful... What's it called?"

                "Why that's Summer Salad, my young twitterpated friend." Roken looked confused. 

                "Twit-a-what?"

                "Twitterpated. It's when a guy starts to act nuts 'cause of a gal," Roken looked slightly dejected at the comment, even though he knew it was true. Roken then started to strike up another conversation over the abbey dinner.

                "So, what kind of drinks do you have here? ... Andrew?" He then noticed Andrew's eyes looking over his own head, and at something behind him. Roken looked at the table, and noticed the shadow of somebeast standing next to him. Andrew's eyes then connected with Roken's, and he gave a small nod. Roken looked behind him and was amazed at what he saw.

                "Your the newcomer here, aren't you?" It was that elusive squirrel he had been trying to catch up with all night. Her voice was clear, rich, and full. At first Roken didn't know if he was extremely happy or extremely scared, but he figured he was most likely a little of both. He gulped to try to clear his throat, though it didn't do much. He was forcing words to come from his mouth instead of vomit as he spoke.

                "YEah, uhm, yes I am." Roken was very much aware of his own voice cracking as he spoke. Eyes wide, and fighting a strong urge to blush, he strained himself to listen to her words, instead of his own heartbeat. He could hardly bear to look into her emerald green eyes for fear of revealing himself.

                "Hi! I'm Wintergreen, the Abbess' daughter. Pleased to meet you," Her smile was unlike anything he had ever seen before. He noticed she was holding out her paw. 

                _What am I supposed to do here again?_

_                Shake it!_

_                Oh! That's right._

                Slowly, he lifted his own paw and grasped hers, and saw that smile again. Only this time, instead of frightening him, he felt a little better because of it.

                "I'm Roken. ... Pleased to meet you, too." For a moment he just sat there in total bliss, losing himself in her eyes as his one paw caressed hers, and the other caressed a fork, full of delicious summer salad.

                "I see you have a Mandolin with you," she said as their grip was released and the world seemed to fade back into the forefront of Roken's vision. "will you be playing tonight?"

                "Oh, uh, I don't know--" suddenly the thought of playing in front of everybeast in the abbey's great hall along with Wintergreen seemed to grip his heart with an icy claw. 

                "Yes! Of course he is!" Roken's head shot over to Andrew with a look of fear on his face as Andrew continued. "Why, he's the best mandolinist to come 'round these parts in certainly a good while. In fact, he and I are going to be performing tonight together for everyone to see!" Roken slouched in his seat, dazing off into nothingness as he thought about how dreadful the next hours were going to be. "I'm going to accompany him on guitar. After supper, we are going to go up to the dormitories by ourselves and work out a few songs together, come back down, and play them!" 

                "Really? Wow, that'll be great!" Roken saw Wintergreen's eyes light up in happiness, and somehow couldn't resist saying what he heard himself say next.

                "Yep... it should be a ball." The smile came back, and warmed his heart yet again.

                "Great! Well... I'd best be off now, nice meeting you, Roken!" 

                "You too..." And then she was gone. Something about hearing his own name spoken by her seemed to make the sound echo in his head so loudly, it would have hurt if it wasn't so nice.

                "Well buddy, as soon as you're done with that salad, we should go get ready!" Then reality came crashing back down on Roken yet again as fear filled his heart.

                "Yeah... by the way, that was her, the one I kept looking for tonight." Andrew had a look of mock surprise on his face as he replied.

                "Really? You could have fooled me." 

                                                                                *              *              *

                Nikki was very much used to the abbey, for she had been there many times before since she was just a leveret. As the night sky reclaimed ownership over the air, the moon shone bright over Mossflower wood, providing the creatures who were out a small amount of light. Nikki walked up the stairs in great hall and knocked on the doorway leading to the dormitories. She heard music being played inside abruptly stop, and then a voice call out.

                "Hallo?"

                "Hallo back, wot! Is Roken in there?" She smiled as she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

                "Yes he is! But he doesn't want to be disturbed by bunnies at the moment." 

                "Why Roken! How dare you call me such a thing? I am a HARE, and don't you forget it, or else I'll pound it in with my paw!"

                "Oh come off it and come in!" With a large grin she turned the door handle and walked into the dormitory. On one bed was Andrew, sitting with a beautiful dark brown guitar resting on his lap. Across from him on another bed was Roken, holding his mandolin at the ready. Nikki smiled at the two.

                "Jus' thought I'd see how you two were fairing with your little songs." Andrew looked positively indignant.

                "Wha- How dare you! My bud an' I are making some serious music! Not some little sailor's ditty, I mean _real_ art! Ain't that right, Rokey?"

                "I'm not sure. Who's 'Rokey'?" Nikki guffawed.

                "Well, I sure am glad you two are getting along, wot!"

                "Oh, yes, we are positively ducky together, y'know?" said Andrew with a grin. "Did you hear--," Suddenly, the Abbey Bells tolled out ominously. Andrew and Nikki looked at each other in grim understanding. Worriedly, Roken looked at the two back and forth and asked,

                "What... what, does-- what does that mean?" Nikki glanced warningly at Roken, and shot out of the room and down the stairs. Roken looked pleadingly at Andrew. "What is it?"

                "That's the warning ring. At any moment somebeast should shout--" a cry was heard ringing through the still night air.

                "Vermin spotted outside the gates!" 


	4. Attack!

Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm going to try and pace myself so that I don't write too much at once and get ahead of myself. I've got to keep things straight in my head! 

P.S. the next chapter might take awhile...I'm going to be on the road with my family for a few days...moving...Arg. Oh well.. onward ho!

IV

                "Stay here while I check things out." Said Andrew as he rushed out of the doorway. Roken called out with a strained voice. 

                "Wait! What?" Andrew popped back into the room. 

                "Stay here, and wait 'til I come back."

                "And do what? Is there any way I can help?" Andrew sounded rushed.

                "Just stay here for now, you'd be more of a hindrance then a help."

                "Please!"

                "Listen, if there is anything too bad going on out there, the dibbuns will be brought up here and in Cavern Hole. Once they are, you can help keep them calm with your mandolin or something, okay?"

                "Ok-..ay." Andrew had already left. Roken sat on the bed holding his mandolin. Although he was worried for the Abbey beasts, he couldn't help but feel a thrill of excitement. His heart skipped a beat as screams were heard from down in the Abbey. Soon the excitement was gone for Roken, as he realized something terrible was happening. Seconds stretched into agonizing minutes for the young squirrel. He wished he could be downstairs helping out, but he remembered the duties appointed to him by Andrew. Soon the sound of many footpaws rushing up the stairs could be heard loudly by the squirrel. His heartbeat increased as he heard more screams coming from all over. He noticed how odd it was, that sweat was rolling down his face, even though he felt very cold. Soon he started shaking slightly, and realized he was, for the first time in his life, scared stiff. 

                CRASH!

The dormitory doors came swinging open as dibbuns and elders were ushered in. Frightened and confused, the dibbuns cried out for their loved ones. A wave of pity swept over Roken. He noticed quickly a large Otter who seemed to be taking command, and spoke to him.

                "Can I help?" The otter was stern, but kind as he saw the light of youthful enthusiasm in Roken's eyes. 

                "Um, .. yeah, here, can you take care of this little one? She fell down on the stairs and cut herself. Can you bandage it up, son?" Roken's seemed apprehensive at first; he had never taken care of any injuries before, but he wanted to help his newly found Abbey.

                "Uh, yeah, sure...I can take care of it." The otter smiled as he pointed to a small cabinet in the room. 

                "Bandage wrap is in there along with some healing herbs. Thanks." Roken went to the otter, and took the little hogmaid by the paw. As the otter left to go back down the stairs into Great Hall, Roken tried to ask another question. "Hey, what's going on down there, anyway?" But the otter had already left. He looked down at the hedgehog with kind eyes. "What's wrong honey?" 

                "I fallen down 'da staws an' hurt myselvs!" Roken bent down, and looked above her eyes. A small cut was visible just above her right eye.

                "Does it hurt?"

                "A lill..." Roken smiled.

                "Can you be brave and let my help you?" The little hedgehog nodded.

                "Ahuh."  Roken got up and held her by the paw as he escorted her to the cabinet. He opened it up, and saw many different bags filled with healing herbs, with various colored labels on them, along with odd writing. Suddenly he panicked and wondered which one he should use. "Umm... well,"

                "Wha's wrong?" Roken wanted to keep her calm, but he could not help being unknowing in the ways of medicine. Then, a miracle happened.

                "You need some help?" Flabbergasted, he turned around hurriedly and gazed into Wintergreen's caring eyes. Roken quickly regained his posture.

                "Yeah..." Wintergreen smiled an incredible smile, and looked at the little hedgehog.

                "What's wrong, Eva?"

                "I fallerd down da staws, miz Winnergin." The squirrel nodded knowledgably and took out a small bag of herbs with a pink label on it. She turned to Roken and indicated the bag.

                "You see what this says?"

                "Umm-" Wintergreen noticed some hesitation on Roken's part.

                "... Well, this pink label means it's used to heal small wounds, anyway. Here you go, Eva, this should do the trick!" She then placed some powdered herbs on a rag, and dabbed at the small cut. Eva began sucking her bottom lip to avoid whimpering. "There you go, miss. Here, let me get the--" Roken was holding out some gauze. "Oh! ...thank you."  She then wrapped a small amount over the cut. "There! How do you feel _now_?"

                "Mush betterer. Fank you miz Winnergin!" Wintergreen picked her up with a laugh.

                "No problem! Now go find your mum, okay?"

                "Okay!" She then set Eva down, and watched lovingly as she ran off. Roken wanted to say something funny, but couldn't think of anything. Before he could think anymore, Wintergreen continued.

                "Dibbuns... They're so resilient, y'know? As soon as they hurt themselves, they may tear up a bit, but once they decide to do something else, they forget all about it!" Roken smiled.

                "Yeah... wish I could do that! Soon as I get a bump on the head, I'm out for a good hour!" He then felt very pleasant inside as he realized that Wintergreen was laughing at _his _joke.       

                "Hee hee, yes, same here." There was a few moments silence. Roken's head then came back to the situation. 

                "Well uh... what's going on down there?" Wintergreen looked nervous.

                "Um, there were a few rats and a fox out there who apparently went a little crazy and tried to enter the Abbey."

                "What happened? Was-- was anybeast hurt?"

                "Not badly, and not directly from the vermin."

                "Where are they now?"

                "We don't know...they just ran off... They saw how many beasts occupied the Abbey and stopped their attack."

                "Oh..." He felt a little worse than he sounded.

                "Well, we should be safe for a while..." Roken's eyes widened in alarm as he looked at Wintergreen.

                "A while? ... How often does this happen in Redwall?" She seemed apprehensive to frighten the newcomer any further, but she also didn't want to lie.

                "Well... to be honest, I've never seen anything like this before..." She then turned away. "I'm going to see if anyone else needs medical attention." Roken perked up.

                "Oh, are you a healer?"

                "Yes," and she walked between the crowds of Redwallers in the dormitories and down the stairs, out of sight. Roken felt even closer to Wintergreen, now. He had always admired healers and their craft since he was a small child, and had always hoped to become one. He pictured himself, seasons from now, a veteran Abbey member, helping a wounded warrior return to health with Wintergreen at his side. 

                _Wow... _he thought to himself. _That must be a wonderful feeling...helping those in need. I think I now know what I was brought here for...to help out the famous Redwall Abbey that I've heard so much about all my life..._ He snapped back to attention as the same Otter who gave him permission to help raised his voice, and commanded the attention of everybeast in the room.

                "Alright now, settle down! Settle down! Okay. Now, there appears to be no more apparent threat to the Abbey as of now. So, we may all return to Great Hall. However, no beast without my, or the Abbess' permission, shall leave the Abbey. Now then, everybeast who feels that he or she is fit enough to serve the Abbey physically shall come down to Cavern Hole along with those of an educated mind. There we will discuss the appropriate actions to tonight's happenings."


	5. Planning

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I felt like I was forcing it to be longer than it should be, so rather than exhausting a scene, I let it be as short as it needed to be. Okay, so, anywho, here is the next chappie! :-)

V

                Abbess Annabelle restored order to the inhabitants of Cavern Hole. Arguing and shouting could be heard ringing throughout the entire Abbey as the Redwallers debated on the actions they must take. Roken sat at a chair listening to everybeast he had met through the evening, and then some, sharing their opinion on the matter. He had listened as everybeast tried to decipher the meanings of the vermin attack. Was it a warning attack? Were there possibly more on the way? Or was it just a stray bunch of vermin who wanted a thrill? Many theories were exchanged heatedly. Roken had decided to keep his mouth closed for the moment; he had never thought of himself as a warrior, nor a scholar, and thought his opinions would not be helpful. He watched as the Otter rose from his seat at the great table and voiced his opinion.

                "Perhaps we should send out a warning to our allies about impending danger." Several "Ayes" were heard following the otter's statement. A crackling old voice was heard shouting his disapproval.

                "But who do we possess to send? Will none stay to shield our Abbey? You, a Redwall warrior, and your head full of such nonsense! Think before you unlock your outsized mouth, oaf! None among us are strong enough, save for _you_, to protect our Abbey, however none are strong enough to survive a trip of such daring through vermin infested woods, even if there _is_ a need to do such a thing at all! I say, we do nothing but have ourselves better prepared than this Otter keeps us." The otter sat back down in silence at the bitter words. No one said anything for a while. The creature who spoke, Fargo, who was an old grizzled shrew, was once happy in his earlier seasons. But now he was old and crippled with pains in his knees, and had become a sour old one, tarnished by none other than time's cruel deed of aging. He had become reluctant to acknowledge any wisdom spoken by those younger than him, and even if it went against his beliefs, he would say anything to prove somebeast younger than him wrong. None more so than Faulk the Otter, who happened to be Abbey Warrior. It was common knowledge throughout the Abbey that he had wanted his son, Gwart, to be the Abbey's Warrior. He may have been a bit stronger and bigger than Faulk, which is highly uncommon for a shrew, but he lacked the quality of wits that goes along with any high ranking Abbey dweller. Abbess Annabelle tried hard to keep the peace.

                "Fargo, you know well enough that whether or not our Abbey Warrior is the strongest beast in all of Mossflower, and the smartest, there is no way to fully protect the Abbey at all hours of the day, every day of the season. I believe, and so do many other Redwallers, that Faulk is doing a superb job. So please, before criticizing other ideas, try suggesting a few of your own for once." She said all of this with a piercing and stern glare. Roken's eyes turned to Andrew who stood up from his seat as the Abbess sat down.

                "Well spoken, Mother Abbess. I think that it would be a very good idea to send our Redwallers out to warn others of vermin. But, instead of sending all of our warriors out on a quest to rid the land of scum, perhaps we can send a small amount, say, four or five of us, out to deliver the message instead of a large group, so that we can move about in secrecy. That way, Faulk and a few others can stay behind and protect the Abbey! How does that sound?" Another chorus of "Ayes" could be heard in Cavern Hole. Not to be outdone, Fargo stood up again from his seat as Andrew sat down.

                "If there _are_ such horrors in these woods, the small band would be cut up within a day!" Andrew did not wait for Fargo to sit down. He had fire in his eyes, yet he spoke with January's frost.

                "I _think_ that the cause for such a deed is worthy of sacrifice! Perhaps some will be lost, but perhaps not. Part of our job here at the Abbey is to provide a safe haven for those with no home. Can we really stand by that code and not help those in need around us at the same time? I say, no! Besides, something we can do would be to first go to, say, the Guosim, and warn them. Second, we can warn the Skipper of otters! And then he can send some of his otters to Redwall and protect us, and also send out some more to Salamandastron perhaps, and warn the Badger Lord there! If the entire Long Patrol is out looking for these vermin, I highly doubt that such attacks will be so abundant any longer! Agreed?" The Abbess sat up.

                "I do. Andrew, this is a good plan. What say you?" Everybeast, save Fargo, shouted "Aye!" Annabelle continued. "The ayes have it. Andrew, within the next day, you will organize a party of five able Redwallers of your choice, and you shall go with them to either the Skipper of Otters, or the Guosim. The morning after that, you will go to them." Andrew sounded resolute in his reply.

                "Consider it done, Mother. That is the plan, and it will be carried out with speed and precision." The Abbess had one more thing to say.

                "Andrew, if you do this, and do it correctly, you shall be rewarded with the title of Strategic Warfare Planner." Andrew looked very pleased.

                "Thank you, Mother Abbess. You will not be disappointed. Now then... to bed?" Andrew then sat down as everybeast nodded in agreement, even Fargo. 

                                                                                *              *              *

                Roken discussed the next few days with Andrew as he followed him out of Cavern Hole and into the dormitories. 

                "So, do you have anybeast in mind to take with you yet?" Andrew had half expected this question to come up some time or other.

                "Well, not really, yet. If you want to come along, you can, I suppose." 

                "Okay, I think I will, then. ... Umm, do you think that this will be really dangerous?"

                "Well, it could be. But that is a risk that we've got to take, like I said in Cavern Hole." Roken's eyes widened. 

                "Oh... well, what do we do first?" Andrew glanced over his shoulder at Roken as he continued through the Abbey, making his way to the stairs.

                "What do we do first? First, we get a good night's sleep. Secondly, we decide who to take with us. Thirdly, we set out! Sounds like fun, eh?"

                "Yeah, sure."


	6. An Abbey morning

A long awaited chapter...sorry it took soooo long! Eek! Okay well, no more waiting, on with the next chapter.

VI

                After a few moments of preparation, Roken found a spare bed in the dormitories, which happened to be next to Andrew's bed. Goodnights were exchanged between the two friends, and soon all was dark. Roken couldn't get to sleep for a while...he never could adjust to a new bed very easily, especially after being used to sleeping on the hard ground of the earth. The bed was comfortable, warm, and soft, but not too soft, almost perfect, but it was no aid to Roken's wakefulness. His mind was racing as he thought of everything that had happened in a 24 hour period. He had met Nikki on the north path while playing mandolin, he came to the Abbey of Redwall for the first time, met Andrew, experienced the best food available in Mossflower, met Wintergreen, fell in love, got invited to perform in front of hundreds of Abbey beasts, witnessed an attack at the Abbey, helped out, saw a very important war decision being made in Cavern Hole, and went to bed. He closed his eyes and anticipated the next day, which he figured would be his only full day in Redwall. He breathed in deep and tried to relax. Darkness enveloped Roken as sleep caressed him into the world of dreams. 

                                                                                *              *              *

                A small ray of sunlight splashed into Roken's eyes as he began to wake up. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and was surprised to realize that he was alert, and fully awake. He thought to himself, that he must have had a much better sleep than he had had in a long time. He looked over at Andrew on his right side, and saw him snoring peacefully. Noticing that almost nobeast had awakened, he rose quietly from his bed, slipped on his tunic, and tip-toed down the stairs. As he walked down and entered Great Hall, he looked around at the wondrous Abbey in all of it's glory. Red-golden shafts of light streamed in from the high stained glass windows of the Abbey, illuminating swirls of dust as it sparkled through the ancient air of Redwall. He gazed lovingly at the tapestry, older than time itself it seemed, almost unfathomable in it's age. He looked upon the face of Martin the Warrior. Heroic, charming, fearless, and the perfection of what all warriors strive to be. However, this common picture that most saw was not the one that came to Roken's eyes. He saw the courage, yes, and the wisdom. But, he also saw a loving side... a light, in the warrior's eyes that not all noticed. He saw a passion, a true need to do what he thought was right, and just. Roken's own eyes widened in realization as he taught himself a lesson, just by looking into the eyes of Martin. He knew, as if somebeast had been speaking into his very ears, that it took more than courage, honor, and steel to become a warrior. It took something more, something you can't learn... it takes love. Love of good, and love of others. Not just an image, or a falsity to impress others, there had to be a need to do good. A greed. A hunger.  A burning, excruciating pain of desire to aid those in need of help. Only such a feeling, Roken thought to himself, could will the forging of such an Abbey... 

                "It's really amazing, isn't it?" Startled, Roken turned around to see the face of Wintergreen behind him, also admiring the Abbey's grand tapestry. His heart lifted at the sight of her in the glorious morning light, the picture of flawlessness, he imagined. Time stood still for a moment, yet again, as he saw her watching the tapestry. He wanted to make her happy, to hold her, to feel her, to be with her forever. He looked into her green eyes shining, and thoughts started racing through his head. Crazy, impossible thoughts... 

                "Do you always wake so early, Roken?" There it was again... she said his name. Ahh! The splendor. He snapped to attention.

                "Uh, well, not always. I mean- sometimes, but not usually. Y'know?" She smiled as she saw his paws fidget around with each other. 

                "Yeah, I think I do, actually." They looked at each other for a moment. Roken's stomach began to grumble. 

                "Say... when do you normally get breakfast?"

                "Well, I am an early riser, and I don't usually eat that much this early, so I usually go into the kitchens and have one or two scones that have been kept warm through the night, then I'll stroll around the pond, or the battlements of the Abbey watching the sun rise. I love it here..." Roken was lost in her eyes.

                "Yeah..."

                "Do you want to come with me and get something small to eat?" Roken perked up.

                "Sure! Oh-- *shhh* okay." Wintergreen sniggered. Slowly they padded their way to the kitchens. He enjoyed walking behind her as she leaded him through the Abbey, so he could admire her without worrying about her seeing him. Tiptoeing through the kitchen, and avoiding waking up Friar Jake as he snoozed peacefully in a big rocking chair, with the three dibbuns snoring along with him as they slept underneath the massive peace of furniture, they each picked out two scones, and sneaked out of the room, and back into Great Hall. Wintergreen munched on one as she went to the great entrance doors of the Abbey, opened them up, and continued outside. Roken breathed in sharply as the brisk morning air touched his fur. He walked through the grassy ground in silence as orange light flooded the deep blue sky, tingeing the trees and the Abbey in a warm tint. She beckoned Roken up the steps leading to the Eastern Wall. The two leaned over the battlements and watched the sun rise over the misty tree tops of Mossflower wood. Roken felt feelings stronger than he had ever felt in his young life as he stood next to Wintergreen watching the mist dissolve into the trees. His heart was beating furiously, he was almost out of breath, and he knew that his joints were weakening... He wondered how feelings this strong make the body so weak... He jumped noticeably as the Abbey's bells began tolling out 7 times. The time had passed quickly... They both looked back and at the Belltower as the warm "Gongs!" echoed over Mossflower. 

                "Shall we go back into the Abbey now?" Roken was quite enjoying being alone with Wintergreen, but he agreed to go back inside. Roken walked back to the Abbey in total bliss... he would remember this morning for quite a long time.

                                                                                *              *              *

                Andrew bolted upright from his bed as he awoke. That was normal for him, for some reason, he always woke up with a start. As his eyes opened, he looked around and noticed Roken's empty bed. He thought aloud to himself. 

                "Hmm... my little buddy must have gotten up early to share the morning with miss Wintergreen. Heh heh..." He turned around while sitting on the bed and slipped on his black tunic, along with his boots and oversized gloves. He jumped to his footpaws, and stretched as a long, loud yawn echoed out through the dormitories.  A hedgehog popped his head out from underneath his sheets as he shouted out to Andrew.

                "Hey, hey, hey! Some of us are still trying to sleep, Andy!" Andrew turned around to look at the sleepy beast.

                "Well now, you know that seven o'clock is the rising hour! It's been that way for seasons and seasons."

                "Well it shouldn't be." Several muffled agreements could be heard scattered around the room. Andrew looked mockingly stern.

                "Are _you _really going to challenge an Abbey tradition that's more that 500 times your own age, Luther?" The hedgehog grumbled something nasty under his breath as he stumbled out of bed. "C'mon you lazy beast, I need you to help me organize a group of Redwallers to take with me into the woods!" Luther put on his Habit and strode tiredly over to Andrew.

                "You taking the young squirrel with you?" Andrew nodded.

                "Aye... and the hare, Nikki. She seems fit for adventure... you coming?" Luther nodded also.

                "I suppose. You'll drag me along even if I say no, right?"

                "Right. I think I will take Wintergreen along with me also, so we can have a good healer with us, just in case things don't go quite right." Luther looked slightly nervous.

                "Huh, you'll have a hard time convincing Abbess Annabelle to let her daughter go out into the big bad woods. You know how protective she is of her only offspring." 

                "Wintergreen's almost an adult now... the Abbess needs to learn to let go." Luther looked sad.

                "Aye, I agree, but you know how parents are... you can't blame her. She'll always be a dibbun in her eyes." Andrew blinked and looked down at the ground disappointedly. 

                "Oh well. Let's go down and eat." Luther nodded as they went downstairs.


	7. Confrontation with an Abbess

Phew! This one took me a little while to write.

Hope it doesn't sound to melodramatic! *hehehe* Oh well! We all need a little melodrama in our lives! Onward ho!!!

VII

                The hustle and bustle of Abbey life had not quite returned to normal overnight. As Roken did various things throughout the day, he could sense a different feeling in the air as clouds shifted and scurried about in the sky, threatening rain. Not only was there gloominess  in the sky that day, but also in the hearts of the Abbey dwellers. There was no real way to hide what had happened last night, and they were all forced with the agonizing task of realization that they were not completely protected by the Abbey as many wished to feel. Peace had blessed the lands for many seasons, and not even the oldest among them could tell of their grandparent's memories of a war. The bells tolled out 10 times, when the first few splashes of rain could be felt. Roken sat underneath a great tree in the Abbey grounds and watched the inhabitants go by while he played a few songs on his mandolin. Andrew assured him that while he stayed as a guest, he was not obliged to perform any chores for the Abbey. Little did he know that any time Roken wasn't doing anything that he felt was productive, he would become edgy and snippy. At times like these, the young squirrel had learned that he could work out any concerns with his trusty mandolin, and soon his mood would be back to normal. So, like most musicians, he found himself alone, making music through the entire morning utterly content. Many times he would borrow the melody of a songbird for a moment, and then give it back through his instrument. But as he saw drips from the clouds come down, he stopped playing immediately and rushed into the Abbey. Friar Jake was walking through the Great Hall as he saw the squirrel dash in. 

                "Whoa! Steady on there, lil' fella! What are you running from?" Roken wiped slightly damp fur on his forehead out of his eyes as he replied.

                "Well, I was out there with my mandolin when it started to rain... wetness is probably one of the worst things for them!" Jake chuckled merrily.

                "Yes, I suppose so! Hmm, hmm!" Roken waved and said "Bye!" as he walked up the stairs and into the dormitories above. As he entered the room, he saw Andrew sitting on a bed, writing down things on a piece of parchment. 

                "Hello!"

                "Hello back, Roken." Roken seemed to detect a bit of almost anger in his friend's voice as he walked to the bed where he slept the previous night, and slid his mandolin safely underneath it. He sat down, and asked Andrew some questions.

                " ... is anything the matter?"

                "No." Roken's brow furrowed. 

                " ... ... watcha doin'?"

                "Writing down names." 

                "Oh..." Roken's head bobbed up and down as he hopefully tried to sound understanding, but he didn't. "You uh, you sounded angry when I walked in... were you mad at me?" Andrew looked up and into Roken's eyes as he replied shortly.

                "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad that I have to make a list of Redwallers to take with me so that we can warn Mossflower of danger." The squirrel's mouth squeezed together and to the side as he nodded again and looked off into the distance.

                "Tedious work?" Andrew didn't bother to look at Roken as he replied slowly, setting the paper down on the bed.

                "It's not the working that bothers me." Andrew sighed. "It's the fact that I have to be the one responsible for picking out beasts to take with me and into danger... if anything happens to them, it's my fault."

                "It would be the vermin's fault, not yours." Andrew nodded, still looking somewhere besides the paper or Roken.

                "It's hard... it's just hard not to feel that way when it's you who might be stealing away a brother, or a sister from someone." There was a long pause. "Roken, I don't like war. Nobody does... but sometimes it's necessary, y'know? It's easy to get mad at the beasts who are making the decisions to send out those to fight, but I never knew until it was my position to make those decisions that it was hard for them, too." Roken nodded yet again before he replied.

                "Yeah... but I guess the real problem is the fact that there are vermin out there who you just can't convince to think any differently then they do." Andrew slowly and sadly muttered under his breath.

                "Exactly..." Roken hadn't yet seen this serious side of Andrew. Roken thought for some time.

                "But this won't... won't lead us into, war, will it? I mean, all that happened was a couple of vermin attacking the area... not an army." Andrew looked grim.

                "Roken, this could just be the beginning. That very well could have been some scouts who will now send back information of the Abbey to their chief. You have to be tactical, like that. We just don't know what might happen next. "

                                                                                *              *              *

                Andrew had introduced Roken to Luther as an old friend earlier in the day, and Luther explained to Roken that the hedgehog he had helped take care of the previous night was his little sister, Eva. Apparently the little hedgehog was quite taken with Roken. This of course led to a large amount of teasing at Roken's expense, but I doubt you want to hear all about that right now, do you? Anyway, Andrew, Luther, Nikki, and Roken were walking through the Abbey to find Abbess Annabelle. On their way, they stumbled upon Sister Carol in the Library as she was looking through some books. Andrew spoke up as the five met.

                "Hello there, Carol. Have you-" The sister looked huffy.

                "You are supposed to address me as _Sister _Carol." Andrew looked taken aback.

                "Well! Where are my manners? Hey sis, you seen the Abbess anywhere?" Carol rolled her eyes as she sighed. 

                "Yes I have. What do you want with her?" This time, Andrew actually looked offended.

                "What do I _want _with her? You make her sound like a pail of water. If you need to be reminded, I have to talk to her about serious matters. Remember? The vermin?"

                "Yes, I _remember _Andrew." She was almost livid. Roken sensed great tension between the two, and tried to speed things up before they blew up.

                "Umm, where is she?"

                "I believe she is in Cavern Hole, talking to Faulk." Roken nodded curtly and moved on.

                "Thank you." The four then left with Roken as he walked hurriedly out of the Library. As Andrew caught up next to him, Roken commented on the previous encounter.

                "Goodness Andrew, why is it that you always fight with her?" Andrew looked slightly depressed.

                "I don't know. She sets me off, it just happens." Nikki audibly muttered under her breath.

                "Opposites attract, doncha know." Luther nodded in agreement. Andrew scowled and continued at a fast pace with Roken as they walked down into Cavern Hole. The Mother Abbess of Redwall along with Wintergreen and Faulk were sitting together, chatting quietly. Roken had to compose himself as usual before encountering her. This including clearing his throat, straightening his back, and ignoring the stabbing pains of fear deep within his stomach. This was not very easy, nor was it discreet. Still, he moved forward along with his companions. Never afraid to interrupt an important conversation, Andrew loudly spoke out to the Abbess.

                "Mother Abbess? May we have a word with you?" Annabelle looked over at the five, then turned back to Faulk and Wintergreen.

                "Would you two excuse me, for a moment?" They nodded and started to leave. Andrew's paw shot out and pointed to them.

                "No, don't leave, this concerns you, too." They both glanced at Andrew, then at the Abbess, who nodded. They resumed their positions. The Mother Abbess put on her usual serious face as she spoke.

                "What is it Andrew?" 

                "I believe that I have decided on who I will bring with me tomorrow. However, they aren't quite who we both planned on."

                "Oh? How so?"

                "Well, I've decided to bring seven other beasts with me into the woods." Andrew braced for a shocked reaction by the Abbess.

                "What? That's eight all together! Three more than you said in the beginning!" Andrew tried to keep her calm.

                "Yes, I know, but I think this is the smart choice."

                "Why?"

                "One, I just don't think moving about in such a small number is very safe. You know what they say about safety in numbers. Secondly, I don't believe it will take us very long to get to the Guosim shrews, since they are, when they last said, somewhere around a day east of the river just north of us. It shouldn't be more then 4 days before the Guosim will show up here to add to your protection. How does that sound?" The mother Abbess sighed and rubbed her eyes. 

                "I hope you know what you're doing, Andrew." Another sigh. "Well, who have you decided to bring with you?" Andrew started naming off names while counting with his fingers.

                "I'm going to bring Roken along with me, Nikki, and  Luther, for starters." Annabelle nodded and spoke to Roken for a moment.

                "I'll be sorry to see you go since we just met, Roken." Roken looked surprised to hear this from the Abbess. 

                "Oh, uh... yeah, me, too." The Abbess then turned from the young squirrel and looked back at Andrew. She spoke with a tone to suggest to Andrew to rethink his decision.

                "He's young." Andrew didn't waver in his response.

                "So am I." Another sigh could be heard from Annabelle. 

                "Well, that's four, including you. Who are the other four?" Andrew cleared his throat before continuing.

                "Ahem, yes, I'm also going to take the mouse Sean with me. He spends a lot of time with his books, and he knows the area of Mossflower very well, which would aid us immensely."

                "He should, being the Abbey recorder. Who else?"

                "Also, the vole Joan is going to come along."

                "Yes, and the other two?" Andrew looked hesitant. He looked into the eyes of Faulk as he continued.

                "I was hoping, that you would come too, Faulk. We need someone who can convince the Otters to help out." Abbess Annabelle looked very shocked, but allowed Faulk to speak instead of herself.

                "Um... well, I don't know... I should be here to help the Abbey. Besides, the otters will help Redwall, they don't need my beckoning." Andrew shook his head.

                "I don't know..." Faulk seemed resolute. 

                "I think it would be best if I stayed, Andrew." With that tone of voice, he knew there would be no changing Faulk's mind. Andrew looked quite discouraged. He looked up at the otter as he replied.

                "I would feel better if perhaps you would write a note that asked them to come here personally. That is all that I ask." Faulk nodded in resignation. 

                "All right. I'll get it together for you by morning." Abbess Annabelle looked over at Andrew.

                "Good. Now that that is settled, who is the last beast you will bring with you?" Now Andrew really looked discouraged. He waited a moment, and cleared his throat yet again. "The suspense is killing me, Andrew." The Abbess remarked, dryly. With an unintentional glare, he answered.

                "We need a good healer along with us just in case things go wrong and we run into trouble. I suggest we bring your daughter, Wintergreen." Annabelle's eyes widened and her nostrils flared as rage enveloped her. Wintergreen however, perked up and inhaled deeply in excitement.

                "What?! Are you mad? Never! I would never allow it." Her paw slammed down at the large table they were seated at. Andrew looked determined.

                "Mother Abbess, you must let her go. We need a healer with us, and it's time you began realizing that she is growing up." It looked as though the Mother might burst.

                "No! There is no way! Absolutely not!"

                "You must understand--"

                "Nothing you can say will change my mind, Andrew! I suggest you leave my presence before I make a rash decision about your fate!" Andrew's back left his seat as he sat up in a blaze of anger.

                "What about your daughter's fate?! As long as you keep cradling her like a babe, she will never learn to live life--" The Abbess looked quite frightening as she too stood up in fury like none had seen before.

                "I will not send my daughter out with _you _to be chopped into bits by vermin!!" Silence ruled the air for a few moments as Andrew digested the words spoken to him.

                "But you will send out other Redwallers with me to be chopped up for the good of the Abbey?" Annabelle could not control herself.

                "Yes. I love my daughter. I can't help that. I'm greedy. I need her more than she needs me I suppose. But as long as I am the Abbess of Redwall, and more importantly, her mother, you will listen to me and obey my orders." Andrew couldn't believe what he was hearing. His eyes widened in astonishment. He was lost for words for the first time in his life. Wintergreen was close to tears. She loved knowing her mother cared for her so dearly, and yet she also hated her for it. Roken's eyes shifted back and forth between Annabelle, Andrew, and Wintergreen repeatedly. Luther couldn't help but look down at the floor. Nikki, for the first time in a while, spoke up.

                "Perhaps we should hear from Wintergreen." All eyes turned to the hare, and then to the young squirrel. Roken watched her intently as her eyes raced around the room, and then settled on his. He couldn't bare staring into her eyes as she went through anguish, but he kept looking into them. He hoped he was giving her strength. She looked down to the floor. Softly, she spoke.

                "... I will do as my mother says." Andrew sat back down in defeat. Roken looked frustrated on Wintergreen's behalf. He wanted now, more then ever, to say something brilliant. Something that would completely change the tide. He wanted to give her what she wanted. But how could he give her freedom? His mind raced as he thought of something to say, but he drew a blank. 

                _No! _he thought to himself. _I have to help her! What can I say? Time is running out... something's going to happen. I have to do it! But what? Hurry up!! Say something, stupid!!! Anything!!!! Roken!!!!!!_

                "I'm going to my room. Wintergreen, would you please follow me? I'd like to have a discussion with you." Without another word, the Abbess left, with her daughter quickly following suit. Roken silently scolded himself.


	8. Enter: The Recorder

Hi there everybody! Sorry for the lack of care I've shown my story, but I've been busy. As requested by many, I have continued writing, and this is the next chappie. Excuse the shortness! Hope you enjoy! More soon, if things go well.

VIII

                Roken trudged sullenly through the Abbey's great twisting halls until he found himself exiting it altogether through the main entrance in Great Hall. He breathed in the cool clear air of the silent evening as he collected his thoughts. Seeing Wintergreen go through agony was something unlike anything he'd ever experienced. He felt as if his tunic were three sizes too small. He tried to breath in deep but the air didn't do anything to aid his discomfort. The more he breathed, the less it helped. Before he began hyperventilating, he walked back into the Abbey and ran into Andrew as he strolled through great hall. Andrew flashed a nod in his direction to be friendly. Roken decided to speak up.

                "Andrew?" The mouse stopped.

                "Yes?" Roken walked closer to him.

                "Did you say that Sean was the name of the Abbey's recorder?"

                "Yes, he's in the gatehouse right now working on something or other. Do you need him for something?"

                "Maybe... just to answer a few questions." Andrew smiled as he responded.

                "Yes, well, he's the one to ask if you have questions about the Abbey... he's always been obsessed with the history of our founders, and other boring things like that, ever since he was a dibbun. He loves showing off his knowledge to others, so you should have no trouble finding out what you want to know from him." Roken grinned as he turned and jogged out of the Abbey.

                "Thanks!" He looked around, his eyes searching for the gatehouse, which he found rather quickly. He rushed across the Abbey's grounds and to the door and knocked on it. A loud voice was heard coughing and calling back.

                "Wooo haa ha haaa!! *Cough cough gag* Come... aahhhCHOO, in. *snif* Ugh... mind the dust." Roken opened the door gingerly and peered around it with squinting eyes as he surveyed the dusty and dirty scene below. In the middle of the comparatively dark gatehouse was a chair, and a desk, and a mouse sitting in that chair, at that desk. All around him were scrolls and scrolls piled upon each other, all competing to see how much dust they could collect over the seasons. There was also another chair somewhere underneath all of the mess. On the desk was a pen and ink set, a glass of water, and more and more scrolls. One, was open, and blank halfway down. Roken assumed that it was something that Sean was working on at the moment. Sean sat back, rubbed his red eyes, and stared at the squirrel. The mouse was young, and this surprised Roken. He possibly had yellow fur at one time, but the dust made him look grey-brown. He might have even not looked that bad, if his eyes were not swollen and red, and the dust didn't hide his features. Still, he smiled to see a new face, and was as pleasant as you could wish.

                "Hello there, I am *cough* Sean, the local recorder. Are you a newcomer here?" Roken held out his paw, and shook Sean's heartily.

                "Yes, my name is Roken." Sean's eyes widened slightly as he nodded. Dust fluttered ubiquitously.

                "Ah... Andrew told me about you. Yes, ahem, what can I do for you?" Roken looked around.  
                "Umm... is there anywhere I could sit at?" Sean popped up and off his seat. 

                "Oh! Yes! My goodness, where are my manners? Oh, I believe there is a nice big chair here somewhere underneath this mess... ah yes, here it is, just let me move these parchments out of the way. Here you go!" A large, dark red chair could be seen now, it looked twice as big as what Roken needed. Roken sank down into the large cushion a few inches, and then began to speak.

                "I wanted to ask you a few things about the Abbey and it's inhabitants."  Sean turned his small chair around to face Roken and sat down.

                "Shoot."

                "Well, my first question is, how did Annabelle become the Abbess? Most Abbesses and Abbots are not parents, for one thing." Sean sat up, and then back down as he nestled into his chair and got comfortable.

                "Well, I was very young at the time, and I don't remember it much, but I have gone back over time and read how it happened through our last recorder's logs. Her name was Azalea, and she was my tutor when I first became interested in the job of Abbey Recorder... and good friend." His eyes strayed past Roken's and into the distance. Roken could tell she meant a lot to him.

                "She died 2 seasons ago. She was old... but she lived long enough to pass the torch on to me, and see me become the Recorder for the Abbey... that's why I take my job so seriously." Roken was politely listening, but inside he was hoping that he would answer his question soon. Sean sniffed again, and continued.

                "I hate this dust. Anyway,  the records show that our last Abbot, who was named Harris, passed on unexpectedly after he took ill. Now, at the time, Annabelle had just become a mother. She was young, but very strong and wise for her age. It was somewhat understood ever since she was in her youth that she would become the next Abbess. You know the kind of creature, where everybeast seems to ask them the questions, and expect them to be mature, and knowledgeable? Well, it was just that sort of unsaid, understood kind of thing! Now I could never be sure, but to me, it seemed like she was, well, unnerved by everybeast seemingly expecting her to rise to the greatness of which is not seen every season. Become the leader of Redwall Abbey! That's a lot to put on anybeast, no matter what age! Isn't it?" Sean had wide eyes and nodded in Roken's direction.

                "Oh, uh, yes... I suppose so." Roken tried to seem energetic in his response.

                "Of course! That's what I always thought! Now then, here is another one of my assumptions. She didn't want to become the Abbess, Right? Of course right." Roken smirked.

                "You speak as one twice your age."

                "Oh, thank you! Yes I know... ahem, well, anyway, unbeknownst to anybeast at the time, in only a few seasons, Abbot Harris was about to take ill. At that time, Annabelle had become married, and soon had a young one of her own. She might have seen this as a way to get out of having to be Abbess." Roken's brow creased.

                "Isn't that a bit extreme?"

                "Well, yes it is, I'm afraid." The two were quiet for a while, until Roken spoke up again.

                "That's interesting.... does the Abbey Records show of a hare being here at that time?"

                "Uh, just a second, I'm not sure..." Sean turned around in his chair and sent dust flying as he grabbed a piece of parchment out of an enormous pile. The young squirrel was amazed... out of the entire heap of scrolls, Sean was immediately able to pull out the exact one he wanted. The mouse muttered to himself as he skimmed the writing on the paper.

                "Ah, let's see... hmm... ah, aha! Yes, here it is. Why- yes, there was a hare here. How did you know?"

                "She told me." Sean looked puzzled. "She's the hare who brought me here in the first place. She said that she hadn't seen Wintergreen since she was just a dibbun."

                "Oh! I see! I must speak with her some time!" Roken still wanted a few more answers.

                "Now, back to what we were talking about... who was Annabelle's husband?" Sean sighed, placed the parchment he was holding on the desk, and rubbed his eyes in vain.

                "Honestly, I have no idea. It's the oddest thing though, isn't it? Out of all of these records, not one mentions who the father of Wintergreen is. ... Come to think of it, I'm not even sure she was married. It just speaks of Annabelle having a daughter." Roken's brow creased again.

                "Wow... that's _very_ interesting... no father... where did she come from?" Sean shrugged.

                "I'm sorry. I don't have all of the answers. And I doubt that the Abbess will be very willing to talk about her past life in such great detail. But I just can't think of anybeast else who would know!" There were the flames of determination in Roken's eyes.

                "I can."

*              *              *

                As Roken walked through the Abbey, the smells of food wavering throughout the kitchens met his nose. The pleasant aroma started making his mouth water in anticipation of his next meal. Closely following behind Roken's brisk stride was Sean, who was anxious to see who he was taking him to.

                "So, where is he?" Roken called back without looking at the mouse behind him.

                "She, actually. If I know her well, and I do, she should be wreaking havoc in the--" A loud crash could be heard ringing throughout Great Hall. It came from the kitchens.

                "GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" Roken muttered under his breath a quick "Oh no," and sprinted to the kitchens. He and Sean stood dumbfounded in the doorway beholding the scene in front of them. 

A.N.: Doncha love cliffhangers? :O)


	9. Questions

High ho, high ho, fellow Redwaller-oh! And now, I will present to you: A haiku.

I have just finished

"Roken's" next and ninth chapter

I hope you enjoy 

Meh, not much, but it gets the point across a lot better then I thought it might, given the 5-7-5 syllable restrictions. ;-) Onward ho, merrily oh!

IX

                A very messy and aggravated Nikki was led out of the kitchens and into Great Hall by Roken and Sean. She was covered from head to foot in some form of doughy pastry mix. Roken thought that if Nikki didn't cool off and become calm again, it might bake into her fur.

                "Well, how was I supposed to bally know that when I mixed in my secret ingredient, it would explode in the oven and all over the place, wot?!" Sean patted her on the back.

                "I believe that's why cooking is left to the cooks, generally." He then looked at his own paw, which was now covered in dough of a disgusting viscosity.  Roken spoke to the hare.

                "Would we be able to ask you a few questions?" Nikki shook dough off of her paws.

                "Yeah, sure, but after I wash off, alright? This sticky stuff is just horrid, wot." Roken nodded in response.

                "Yes, of course." She then walked off and upstairs muttering darkly under her breath as she went. Soggy footprints made of dough could be seen as a trail formed that followed Nikki's path. Sean shrugged.

                "So, what do we do while we wait for her to get done?" Now it was Roken's turn to shrug.

                "I dunno... I guess we just wait patiently. You sure there isn't anything else you can tell me about Annabelle?" 

                "What about my mom?" Roken shot around and looked at Wintergreen, who had veritably snuck up on  them. Roken had been wondering how things were going on between her and her mother for the past hour, but he didn't feel comfortable in asking just yet. Roken was lost for an excuse to Wintergreen's perfectly appropriate question.

                "Uh-- uh, well... um, you see, uh, I... I was..." Sean tried to help out.

                "It's nothing really. Just a  friendly chat that turned to her. How are you Wintergreen? I haven't seen you 'round for a while." Sean was not up to date on the current situation between the Abbess and her daughter. Roken's eyes averted hers as he looked down at the floor.

                "Oh, I've... I've been having a conversation with my mother, actually. How are you Sean?" Sean was blissfully unaware of how uncomfortable this was for Roken.

                "Wonderful, wonderful..." Wintergreen then approached Roken and spoke softly.

                "Sean, if it's not too much trouble, could I be alone with Roken for a moment?" Roken swallowed. Hard. 

                _Huh?! What does she want to talk to me about? ...could she-- No! No... no, don't go there. She's just your friend. There's nothing more between you. She's your friend.  She trusts you, and she probably has enough of a problem avoiding annoying young boys as it is. Don't give her any more trouble then she already must have. If you really care about her, you'll be her one true friend. There! Doesn't that feel better? ...no, it doesn't_

It's amazing how much you can think in a matter of seconds, isn't it? Sean spoke up.

                "Actually, we are kind of waiting for miss Nikki to come back down from having a wash. It's important, really." Wintergreen looked resolute.

                "She's washing? Then I will have time. Please, this is very important, Sean. I need to talk to Roken." Sean's eyes skirted over to Roken's. The young squirrel nodded reluctantly. 

                "Alright then, I'll be helping clean up in the kitchens." Wintergreen looked curious. "Don't ask." He walked off in the direction of the kitchens in a brisk stride. Roken cleared his throat and addressed Wintergreen in a serious matter.

                "What's the problem?" Wintergreen looked down at her own footpaws and sighed heavily. She then looked up and at Roken with watery eyes, which made her normally bright emerald eyes even brighter, and they shone like moonlight through a clear sky, accompanied by a few loyal stars. To listen to her voice as she spoke, was like listening to your own heart break. Roken almost fainted.

                "Well... I- I wanted your advice on a... a decision that I have to make." Roken nodded and chose not to say anything. He was sure his voice would either crack, or falter in it's search for the right words to say. However in situations like these, eventually you're forced to speak. "Is that alright, Roken?"

                "Yes, that's fine. Go ahead." He was shocked to hear his own voice be deeper than usual, and even rather soothing, like a father speaking to a scared child. He noticed that she looked more at ease than before. 

                "My mother... my mother said that it was up to me. Um, that is, it's my decision... whether or not I go with you and Andrew. I wanted to know how you feel." Truthfully, Roken didn't really know how he felt. He wanted to be with her, but he also wanted her to be safe.

                "Well, Wintergreen, I suppose..." he then decided to say exactly how he felt. He let out a sigh. "Honestly...  I want you to come with us, but I also want what your mother wants. ...your safety." Wintergreen looked charmed by his concerns as she let out a soft sigh. Of course, as all other boys, Roken was oblivious to the look in her eyes as he continued. "Ultimately though, it's your decision. Do you feel like you'd be up to it? I think we could definitely use your help."  Wintergreen smiled.

                "I think I'd like to come along."

                "Great!" The two looked around and saw Andrew, who had just come walking up. Roken then noticed how near he had been to Wintergreen as they talked, and moved back a few inches out of self consciousness. "So it's all set then, is it? We leave tomorrow at dawn's first light. Everything should be ready!" Wintergreen walked a few steps forward to Andrew as he approached.

                "What about Joan? The volemaid? Has she agreed to come?" Andrew clapped his paws together and rubbed them in excitement. Roken was wondering if he would get a chance to ask Nikki about the Abbess before they went out or not.

                "Yes, yes, everything is ready. I have to admit, even though I was a little bit nervous about setting off, I'm now quite ready for it. I've got itchy paws, that's for sure!" There was the light of adventure in Andrew's eyes. "How about you, Roken? You ready to tackle whatever lies ahead in the name of our good Abbey?" Roken's reply sounded depressed.

                "Well, as ready as ever, I expect. And also, remember, it's your Abbey, not mine... I don't live here. I'm just a visitor." Andrew playfully shoved Roken.

                "Ah, nonsense! You're a true blue Redwaller, alright! C'mon, dinner is about to begin." Andrew began to usher Roken towards the Abbey Grounds, but Roken resisted.

                "Actually, I'm waiting up for Nikki... need to ask her something." Andrew laughed.

                "Well, it had better not take long, or else Nikki will eat you as a substitute for supper if you make her miss it!" Sean came ambling up, genuinely covered with slop.

                "Oh, I have a feeling that: One, dinner will be late, and Two, Nikki will not have that strong of an apatite, after making that mess in the kitchens!" Andrew looked positively shocked.

                "That was _her _who caused all that racket?! Goodness gracious! Oh well, I should have known. You know what they say: A hungry hare and her brain are soon parted." Even while being irritated by his own filthy state, Sean could not help but laugh at the all too true statement. At this moment, Nikki came walking up, in new clean clothes.

                "I say, wot, after having to completely throw away all of that bally tucker that was in my fur, I'm quite in the mood to pack some victuals down my throat instead of the waste bin!" Sean shuffled his feet as he tried not to laugh.

                "Well, I suppose that wasn't the wisest statement of mine!" Nikki walked over to Roken.

                "Now then, what was it you wanted to ask me then lad?" Roken stuttered a bit as he thought of something to say. There was no way he was going to be comfortable in asking about Wintergreen's mother right in front of her own daughter. 

                "Uh, well... you see, the thing is... uhm, could I see you in privet?" Nikki looked a bit puzzled.

                "I... suppose, so, wot. Erm, perhaps you all could go on ahead and get ready for dinner while I talk to Roken. Even if I did-- erm, uh... even if for some reason, it's delayed, it shouldn't be long now, eh wot?" Sean sauntered over to the stairs.

                "Well, you all have fun eating while I go change clothes! Ugh, what a mess..." Sean was a bit of a "neat freak" outside of his Gatehouse. Andrew spoke next.

                "Alright then, off to supper! Come on you all..." He was then followed out of Great Hall by all, save the squirrel and hare. Wintergreen looked over her shoulder and called out to Roken as she followed Andrew outwards.

                "I'll save you a seat next to me, alright? It gets crowded easily, you know." Roken sounded elated.

                "Great! -I mean, uh, thank you, that's very kind." Wintergreen smiled furtively at the tense young squirrel. Nikki grinned at him.

                "She's a very nice girl, y'know." Roken looked up at her apprehensively.

                "What are you saying?" She shrugged non-chalantly at the comment.

                "What else was it you wanted to ask me about then, hmm?" The young squirrel was becoming even more uneasy.

                "No, you misunderstand, what I wanted to ask you about has nothing to do with her, it's about... oh, wait... well, I guess it is of _some _concern to her. But only a little." Nikki nodded.

                "Ah yes, I understand, I'm sure." Roken was getting angry.

                "No really! It's nothing! I wanted to ask you about the Abbess!"

                "Ah, yes, no relation to Wintergreen at all. What do you want to know? Annabelle likes you, I know. I don't think she would mind her daughter-"

                "No, no, no! I- what? Really?" Nikki grinned. "Uh, no that's not it, um... I wanted to ask you about the goings on here at the Abbey when you were here last time. You know, when Annabelle became the Abbess?" Nikki placed a paw over her mouth deep in thought as she muttered.

                "Ahh yes, alright... hmm... quite a while ago, you know. I might have some trouble remembering everything you ask me, but go ahead. Shoot." Roken then began questioning the hare on all he had been pondering about since that afternoon, hoping to find some answers.


	10. Answers

X

                Roken laid back onto his soft bed in the late hours of the night, and mused over the evening's events. He had asked Nikki about Wintergreen's mother and father, but got few solid answers, as the hare had warned. Wintergreen had apparently been found and adopted in the woods by a young Annabelle just before she was to become the Abbess, as was told by Nikki. Not much else was answered, for Nikki was not so close to Annabelle as to be involved in personal matters such as this. If adopting the child was an excuse to escape from the duties of being an Abbess as Sean believed, it would be masked and hidden from the view of everybeast by Annabelle. As Roken looked onto the ceiling of the dormitories above him, made of ancient red brick, he imagined their construction ages ago, and he was thankful for them. Hovering above like a giant shield, blocking out the wind, and the rain that had begun falling gloomily over the evening, they provided Roken's last few hours of protection before he would again set out into Mossflower, on a mission of great importance. His stomach churned over itself in anxiety as he awaited the coming sunrise. He felt sorry for Wintergreen, who had no idea of that her mother was not the Abbess. But then again... he wasn't sure that Annabelle wouldn't have discussed the matter already with Wintergreen. He thought it best to stay out of those personal matters for a while at least.

                Roken sighed in restlessness. He felt his stomach clench together again in pain, as he thought of the imminent dawn. Softly, the bells called out twice. 

                _Two in the morning? Oh no... I must sleep. I'll be no more than a nuisance as a drowsy companion to my friends tomorrow. But how do I go to sleep? How can I make myself stop thinking?_

Roken sighed again. He forced his lids closed, and tried to listen to the raindrops as they softly struck the outer walls of the Abbey. Unwillingly, his body submitted to the darkness, and he fell asleep.

                                                                                *              *              *

                Sunlight slowly flowed through tree-tops and onto the ground. Plants filled the air with a choking essence. A misty fog was about, but it was not dawn, nor was it dusk. Roken felt himself standing on the dirt ground, and he dug his paws into it to keep his balance. The air was thick, and it dizzied him. He turned and looked around, and as he did, the world moved slowly. All things blurred into a dark green, and made comprehension of his surroundings impossible. He assumed he was in a thick forest. As he kept turning, he saw somebeast standing in the sunlight. He felt his heart beat for the first time as he realized it was Wintergreen. Slowly, the warm air grew cold, and the ground, hard. Wind began to blow as a rumble was heard in the distance. Gray dark replaced the light. Cold filled Roken, and he began to dread. His eyes were fixed ahead at Wintergreen, who looked up and into the last remnants of light as it bathed her. Then, the light grew dim.

                "The sunlight... it wanes..." Wintergreen's voice did not come from her mouth, but from and endless and far away echo. From the air then came a ripping sound. Although never hearing one before, something told him it was a bow's arrow, flying through the mist. Whether it was instinct or panic that made him assume it was an arrow, he could not tell. He rushed forward, or rather tried to, but the world was still moving at a much slower speed than usual. He tried to call out to Wintergreen, but he heard no voice inside of his head. He pushed his joints forward, and grabbed at the squirrel. As they fell to the ground, a searing pain issued from his shoulder, and began to spread. He looked at himself, and saw a black arrow embedded deep within his arm. He began to shudder as the chill of the air, colder than winter's night, engulfed him. He screamed, but again, he could not hear himself. His right arm began to freeze in bitter cold as each droplet of blood streamed freely from his body, and onto the ground. He looked for Wintergreen, but she was nowhere to be found. He laid his head back onto the hard, cold ground, and lost all account of his surroundings. 

                He then heard bells tolling in the distance. He opened his eyes, and sat up against a hard granite rock. He no longer felt pain in his arm, and the arrow was gone. However, he no longer felt, or sensed, anything at all. He looked forth, and saw the abbey tinted blue in moonlight. He was in the abbey grounds, and he looked around at his surroundings. The abbey seemed to be abandoned. He then looked down at the ground where he was sitting and noticed it was made of dark dirt, as opposed to the grass around him. Suddenly, for some reason, he shuddered again, and felt the presence of something horrifying. Slowly he turned around, and looked in terror at the rock he was leaning against. The wind blew fur into his face, and he pushed it away. Something was inscribed on the rock.

                "Rest in peace, 

                Roken"

                He then stood up, and wondered as his surroundings changed again. He was standing on his bed in the dormitories, and his heart was beating franticly. Try as he might, he could not slow his own breath. He looked around at everyone else as they slept on, and felt his shoulder. It appeared to be normal. He sat back down on his bed, as his brow furrowed in confusion. He realized he had been dreaming, but for how long, he could not tell. He tried to remember what happened in it; but he either couldn't, or unconsciously he did not want to remember. Either way, the dream slipped from him. He looked around, and saw that there were a few noticeable traces of light coming in from odd places of the room. He jumped as he heard the bells quietly toll out 6 times. He sighed, and covered himself up with blankets. 

                _Well, I may as well try and get another hour's worth of sleep. But wait... Wintergreen is usually up by now. Maybe I could find her? ... Wintergreen..._

An echo rung through his head that he could barely hear.

                "The sunlight... it wanes..." His eyes shot open, and sat up again.

                "What?" The sound of his shout bounced off of the walls, and into the distance. No answer was heard. He was now completely awake.


	11. Swords and Spears

Heh, I lied when I said the next chapter would be up shortly, didn't I? :) Sorry 'bout that. Here you are... the next chapter. Finally. (I'm very happy to have found some time to get back to this!)

XI

                Roken looked out from inside the Abbey through one of it's many windows in Great Hall at the gray clouds obscuring  the sky. A dull drizzle was falling. It was the kind of rain that was light enough to  be pleasant, but heavy enough to prevent normal activities from being performed outside. Roken was already in a glum mood due to being apprehensive of leaving the Abbey, and the rain only intensified the feeling of hesitation, until tears came to his eyes. Andrew, Wintergreen, Nikki, Sean, Joan, and Luther were all together with Roken in Great Hall, preparing to set out. Andrew, the self appointed leader, spoke to them.

                "Well everybeast, as you know, we will be heading out very shortly. Our first task, is to locate Log-a-log of the Guosim, and pass on the information. We will take the north path, and follow it until we reach the ford where the great river crosses the dirt road. From there, we will hug the river's path and pursue it eastward for a day's march. By then, we should reach the Guosim's camp. After that, we will continue east until we reach the edge of the sea. According to Faulk, the Skipper of otters along with his crew, are spending some time there visiting their sea-fairing kin. This will be an easy way to alert Salamandastron. One half or so of their group can continue south, straight for the dead volcano, while the rest come and add some protection to the Abbey. Faulk, as I requested, has prepared a note for the otters, recommending they come. I've got it with me, so it's sure not to get lost." A few eyes rolled, and some sighs were heard at the comical remark. Andrew continued without missing a beat.

                "Not everybeast seems to be completely prepared for travel. Weapons and armor have been gathered in Cavern Hole for us, so we should go down there and equip ourselves." Roken inhaled sharply. The realization had for the first time struck him that he might have to fight. He immediately began to panic as he thought of himself trying to attack another living, breathing creature. He made an oath to himself long ago that, unless it was desperately needed, he would never harm anybeast. He snapped back to attention as he noticed the others were following Andrew down into Cavern Hole. With a startled jump, he then began to follow suit. As he entered Cavern Hole, he saw a great table littered with various kinds of swords, daggers, lances, spears, bows, and other weapons, along with helmets, tunics, sturdy gloves and boots, and two rusted breastplates. There were also four wooden shields that appeared to have many signs of damage and wear. Two objects stood out amid the mass of jumbled equipment; one, was the great sword of Martin the Warrior. The other was a peculiar large, round shield which featured a gold plated crest on it. The crest contained a script that was unintelligible over it, which read:

                _"Ith hérüm, nærü groüth_

_                Vàshkïl, ith qüénïkàï sàr"_

The text appeared over an image of an eagle with widespread wings holding a spear in it's talons. The rest of the shield looked flawless, and the metal of which it was forged was unidentifiable, but as black as a thousand nights. Roken, entranced by the intricate and beautiful designs on the shield, walked to it, and picked it up. It was heavy, sturdy, and obviously well built. On the back, there were two handles. The first was made to place your forearm through, and the second was one you gripped with your fist. He placed it on his left arm, and moved it around. It weighed a considerable amount, however it felt very comfortable. A smile crept to Roken's face as he admired the wondrous shield. Andrew walked over to him.

                "Beautiful, isn't it?" Roken nodded wordlessly. Andrew looked at the other weapons in disgust. He picked up a short sword, and felt it's weight. He spun it in his paw once, then once again, and tossed it carelessly down back onto the table. "These are poor excuses for swords and spears...  the Abbey's resources have not had the need to be replenished in more seasons then I could count. I've warned the Abbess that the day may come when we would need better then these, but... you know how she is." Roken had recently been detecting more and more bitterness from Andrew towards the Abbess, but said nothing of it. He didn't know who's side to take. On one paw, he agreed with Andrew on the fact that the Abbess seemed unwilling to participate in improving the Abbey's defenses. But, on the other paw, he felt as if Andrew was becoming bloodthirsty. He tried changing the subject.

                "What are these strange markings on the shield's front?" Andrew turned from observing a cracked spear, and faced Roken and the shield.

                "I cannot tell, nor can anybeast else. The shields origin's are shrouded in mystery... It's believed that it was found washed up on the great western beach. We can only guess  where it's homeland lays. It's interesting though, isn't it? The script looks as if it's a modified version of our own." Roken's brow furrowed in confusion.

                "How did none of the metal erode from the salt water?" Andrew shrugged expressing his bewilderment.

                "I have no idea. It holds no sign of wear, nor scratch or dent anywhere on it. It's flawless..." Andrew noticed how it fitted perfectly on Roken. He smiled as he continued. "Why don't you take it with you? You and it seem a perfect match." Roken also smiled, but it quickly disappeared.

                "Oh, no, I shouldn't, --I mean, it's the Abbey's, right? I can't... can I?" Andrew chuckled and patted Roken on his shoulder.

                "Sure you can. ...what about your mandolin? I don't suppose you will be entertaining everybeast else on our journey, now will you? I'm sure Wintergreen would appreciate it," Roken looked off into the distance for a moment as he thought of serenading the young squirrel maiden, but then his eyes met the floor. 

                "No... I mustn't risk it." Andrew nodded in an understanding way. A musician and their instrument are connected in a bond that cannot be broken, much the way a warrior is with his sword. If he could prevent it from being harmed, he would. Taking it with him would be an unnecessary risk.

                "I know. C'mon... select a short sword for yourself. You can't go out with only a shield, you know." It seemed as though Andrew had read Roken's mind. The young squirrel sighed, shrugged his shoulders and apprehensively picked up a rusted sword.

                "Hmm... is this any good?" Andrew's keen eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the old sword.

                "Tsk... hardly, although it just might pierce flesh if you thrust it hard enough." Roken grimaced at the thought. "It should do fine. Here, take this belt and scabbard along with you." He took the belt from Andrew's paw and fitted it about his waist. Next came the scabbard, and then the sword that went into it. Andrew stepped back, and looked Roken up and down. "There! You're lookin' like a warrior, bud! I'll help out the others, and you can go back up to Great Hall." Roken sighed. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to look like a warrior.


	12. The Secret Song

XII

            Roken walked up the stairs leading into Great Hall by himself. He looked around and saw that Wintergreen was already there, waiting for the others to finish. When her eyes caught his, she called out to him.

            "Over here, Roken!" Roken walked over to her, feeling weighed down by the shield and sword.  "Ooh, you've got the old shield, haven't you?" He nodded.

            "I feel very... awkward with all of this on." Wintergreen smiled and spoke with a chuckle.

            "Why is that?" The young squirrel sounded depressed as he responded.

            "Well, I suppose it's because I still feel... well, don't laugh." She nodded, no longer smiling. "I feel like a child, I suppose, playing dress up, or pretend. In my head, I still feel like I'm small, but... I guess I'm not any more. It's hard to realize this is actually happening to me." Wintergreen spoke in a comforting way.

            "Come on now, don't get like that! I doubt that there's anything to be that worried about. And besides, we're Redwallers! No matter who crosses our path, we'll deal with them!" She smiled and chuckled, as she playfully shoved him. Roken laughed lightly and smiled also, feeling a little better. He noticed that she was carrying a backpack of sorts. 

            "What's in that?" She raised the arm that was holding it.

            "What, this? Oh, it's my medicinal supplies. ...just in case, you know. I think that Andrew will be carrying most of the food and such. I'm also taking this along with me..." she then held up in her other arm, an odd looking and narrow triangular shaped case. Roken's eyes narrowed as he asked about it.

            "I've never seen that before. What is it?" She placed it on the ground and in front of Roken.

            "Open it up, and have a look for yourself." Slowly, he put down the shield he was holding, inspected the case, and began to undo it's latches. It was sturdy and black, but lightweight. Once the latches were open, he gently lifted the lid, and gasped as he saw what was inside.

            "What is... oh, wow!" Resting inside, was a gorgeous looking violin. It was a deep and rich color of reddish brown, and it looked very old, but very well taken care of. He slowly started to pick it up, but then looked at Wintergreen's eyes quickly. "May I?" Wintergreen was smiling very proudly.

            "Of course!" He picked it up, and looked it over. It seemed to be handmade, and of the highest quality. He plucked a string, and listened to it's reverberations. Clear and crisp, but not sharp. He sighed in contentment, and spoke up.

            "This is amazing. Is it yours?" She nodded vigorously.

            "My mother gave it to me. She said it has been in the family for over seven generations, and now, I'm it's newest caretaker. That's something, isn't it?" Roken looked away, and thought hard. He quickly remembered that Wintergreen wasn't actually from the Abbess' family, and found it hard to keep quiet. He swallowed and continued.

            "Um... do you play?"

            "Oh yes, I've been playing since I was very small. My mother taught me. Her father taught her, and his father taught him, and... well, you get the idea. The parents have been teaching the children for some time!" She giggled and laughed. He hadn't realized it be before, but Roken found out that he apparently loved the sound of her laugh, because his knees started buckling as he listened. "Hey, maybe you could bring your mandolin, and Andrew could get his guitar, and we could play together!" Roken was delighted.

            "Of course! I'd love to. ...well, unfortunately, I suppose we don't have a lot of time to play together, since we're to be leaving soon."

            "I'm taking the violin with me, and you two should bring your instruments as well." Roken wanted to play with his two friends, but he was still nervous about risking his mandolin. "Your nervous about risking your mandolin, aren't you?" Roken looked astonished at the fact that she could read his mind. His stomach then lurched at that thought. Then, trying to make himself stop thinking altogether, he spoke up.

            "Yes, I suppose I am... but, why not? I should go get it before everyone else is already out and adventuring through Mossflower wood, I suppose! I'll see you in a moment, then..." He turned and started walking.

            "That's the spirit! I'll wait for you, here!" Andrew then walked back up from Cavern Hole with a bow in his right paw, and a quiver that was full of arrows over his shoulder. He had obviously been within earshot of the two as he called out to the young squirrel.

            "Hey, would you get my guitar as well?" Roken stopped and looked back at him.

            "Oh, sure thing!" he said happily.

            "Ah, thanks bud!" Andrew smiled as he turned and walked over to Wintergreen. "It's nice to see he's in a good mood, finally." Wintergreen nodded in agreement.

            "Yes he is. It's hard to stay positive with weather like this, isn't it?" He looked around at the gray clouds that were able to be seen through the high windows in the Abbey.

            "Mmm, you're right. Of course, you have a way of cheering others up. You've got a glow about you that does that." Wintergreen slapped him on the arm as she blushed and laughed.

            "Oh, stop it! You'll make Sister Carol jealous, you will." He ducked and grinned as she struck him playfully, then stuck out his tongue.

            "Now, don't go there. I can't help it if she's infatuated with me, I had nothing to do with it!" Wintergreen laughed as Andrew waved his paws around, and generally acted silly as he spoke. "She may love me, but the feeling isn't mutual, you know. She's just not my type! Too stuffy, and all. I'm not bound to her, nor is she bound to me! I can see and compliment anybeast I wish! Ahh, but you know, I hate breaking her heart. That's why I still bother to be nice to her and actually listen when she speaks. I've always been-"

            "A nuisance!" I don't think I have to tell you who walked up, do I? Andrew looked over his shoulder and saw Sister Carol as she approached the two, looking irked.

            "Aha, there's the good sister now!" shouted Andrew. The young squirrelmaid held a paw to her red face as she tried to gasp for air and stop laughing.

                                                            *           *           *

            Roken walked swiftly through the halls of Redwall and into the Dormitories. He saw that the room was empty, so he began humming to himself. As he spotted his bed, he looked underneath to check for his mandolin. It was there, safe and sound and ready to be played. Roken then jumped on the bed, laid his head down on the soft pillow, and exhaled deeply. He began thinking of Wintergreen, as he often did, and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes again, with his face blushed. Realizing that he was at the moment too drowsy to risk falling asleep on an important day such as this, he reluctantly sat back up and tried to think of something else, but he couldn't. He reached under his bed, and picked up his mandolin. He played a simple melody on it, and then stopped. Closing his eyes once more, he thought of Wintergreen and began playing, not quite knowing where the song was going. Out of the mandolin came an intricate, beautiful, and melancholy tune. As he listened to himself play, he tried to keep working it out until it was a melody he could remember and play again. Soon, he had written yet another song, only this one was different. This one, for the first time, was truly from his heart. He had spoken through his instrument the way he felt for her. And yet, even though it was wonderful and worthy of praise, he would never play it for anyone but himself. It would go to the grave with him. Whether or not he ever would have the chance to be with Wintergreen, he would now at least have this song to play and remind him of the way he once felt. He opened his eyes again, and looked around the empty room. In the corner was Andrew's guitar. He scampered over to it and picked it up. Looking underneath Andrew's bed, he found it's case. Once everything was ready, he picked them up and began heading out of the room, humming his new secret tune. As his footpaw stepped out of the Dormitory, he heard the abbey bells ring out piercingly. At first, he was curious, but after a few moments, he realized they were ringing out a warning. He then began running at full speed down into Great Hall with the guitar and mandolin cases in his paws.


	13. It Happened Again

XIII  
  
Roken felt the cold stone of the Abbey slap upon his footpaws as he raced down into Great Hall, his heart beating frantically. Shouts rang out through the air. Roken couldn't hear what they were saying, due to the wind blowing in his ears as he ran. He saw the Abbey walls blur by, and finally after seemingly running endlessly, he reached Great Hall to find it empty. He looked around, listening as hard as he could, despite the relentless booming sound of the bells. His head ached unbearably. The great door of the Abbey was slightly open. He looked through it's cracked opening from where he stood, but saw nothing. He looked around the abbey anxiously once more. He was now sure he could hear whispering. He looked back through the door, and saw a creature that was new to him. It was a stoat. He carried a bow, and an evil grin. He cocked his bow with a black arrow, and pointed it at Roken. He stood there, riveted in fear. He watched as he saw the stoat draw back his bow. He aimed at the young squirrel. Roken inhaled sharply, shaking all over. He dropped his instrument cases onto the floor with a resounding thump. Roken closed his eyes. His ears fell back onto his head as he heard a sharp twang. Then, a familiar sound of something ripping through the air. He couldn't remember where he had heard it before, but he was sure he had. He waited patiently as the arrow headed for him. He dared not open his eyes, even for a moment. If death was to come, it was to come swiftly. Then, he heard somebeast yell hoarsely, followed by a dull thud that echoed throughout the halls of the Abbey. As he heard the thud, his back stiffened and his neck snapped back in agonized surprise. His eyes popped open as he heard a familiar voice calling.  
"Roken!" He then looked behind his back, and saw Andrew standing at the ready, also with a bow in his paws and arrows across his back. Roken then looked forward and saw the stoat lying on the ground with an arrow embedded in his chest. Again, he heard the young mouse cry out.  
"Roken, hurry! Follow me!" Roken wanted to respond, but his voice had somehow abandoned him. Luckily, life returned to his legs and he ran towards Andrew, who then ushered him down the stairs and into Cavern Hole. He ran down the short stairway and found himself surrounded by all of the other Redwallers. He stood next to Faulk, who was breathing heavily. He saw the otter's eyes dart around worriedly. He then spotted Friar Jake across the room who was comforting the three mousebabes. Sean was standing next to Sister Carol with his arm around her, helping her up. She looked very distraught. Then he saw the young hedgehog Luther, who was holding Eva in his arms, soothing her. Nikki was in the far corner of the room, surveying the scene with a anxious look on her face. As his eyes met hers, she gave him a reassuring nod. Even though he wasn't sure what she was trying to express to him, he felt a little better, although his heart was still pumping madly from his recent near death situation. He then looked around again and saw that Fargo was laying down on the ground with a squirrel at his side. It looked like he was having his head wrapped and taken care of. Roken's eyes widened as he noticed it was Wintergreen who was bandaging his forehead. The Abbess was standing next to her daughter with tears in her eyes. He started forward, but felt a large paw touch his shoulder and hold him back.  
"It'd be best if you just stayed here so we don't lose each other, son." He looked back and saw that it was Faulk's arm touching him. Roken still couldn't find his own voice to speak. He just looked on anxiously as Wintergreen took care of Fargo. He raised his arm and held onto Faulk's paw tightly. All he could do was stand there as this went on around him. He was still feeling confused and worried because he had absolutely no idea what had been happening. He suddenly found his voice again as a thought raced through his mind.  
"Where's Andrew? Has he come back down yet?" As he spoke, he saw the young mouse jog down the stairs and into Cavern Hole, holding the instrument cases in his paws. He handed Roken his mandolin case with a swift smile.  
"Here you go, I was afraid you had forgotten about it." Roken was momentarily lost for words by Andrew's selfless actions. He managed to breath out a few words.  
"Andrew... thank you." He looked back at the squirrel with a roguish smile on his face. He new he was talking about more than the instrument that he saved.  
"No problem bud, just next time: be more careful. You'll be the death of me, you will." Roken chuckled a bit, holding back tears.  
  
* * *  
  
It was late in the evening when Roken was handed a cup of soup by a mole. It smelled very good, and was steaming hot.  
"'ere ya go, lad. Drink 'ee oop, naow. It be good fore yuz." Roken nodded curtly as he took it from the kind beast.  
"Thank you..." He was sitting with his back to the wall in Cavern Hole, with a blanket over himself. The room was quite full, and in it there was an air of great tension. No one was allowed to step out of the room, unless otherwise stated by Abbess Annabelle. Roken took a sip of the delicious meal, and sighed heavily as he thought of what had happened. Redwall Abbey had been attacked. Again. And this time, it was serious. The Redwallers had been ambushed by a group of 25 to 30 vermin, and were currently being held up in Cavern Hole. Only ten or so vermin had been killed, mostly by Andrew, Faulk, and Nikki. For how fast everything had happened, a surprising amount of Redwallers were able to be brought into Cavern Hole. Only a few were missing, and no one dared venture outward even to look for them. Among the missing, was Joan the vole. A few of the Redwallers had been attacked, but most escaped without much harm. The most seriously injured was Fargo, who had just recently fainted. It didn't look good for the old one, but Wintergreen along with others kept trying to revive him. Roken shook his head to try and clear it, but it just made the dull throbbing headache of his worse. He sat with his back against the cold brick wall and took another drink of the warm soup. He wanted more than anything to talk with somebeast, but they all seemed busy doing something else. Roken was left alone with his thoughts, which was never a good thing for the squirrel. He let his head fall down into his knees and closed his eyes as he tried to relax. Andrew stood up amongst the crowd, and shouted out.  
"Listen everyone! Let's not all be so glum! We should take this opportunity to be together and have fun." Nikki called out.  
"Aha, talking in rhyme, eh?" Andrew blinked.  
"Oh, yes... I suppose I was. That gives me an idea. Does anybeast have any poetry that they'd like to share maybe? Nothing too depressing, if you please. Roken's eyes shot over to Wintergreen as he heard her speak next.  
"I have one. ...although I'm afraid it is rather sad. But it's still pretty, if you'd like to hear it." Several words of encouragement could be heard shouted throughout Cavern Hole. It seemed the Redwallers were eager to have something else on their minds for a change. Andrew nodded, and stepped out of the center of the room.  
"Alright then, let's hear it! What's it called?" She then walked forward and replied.  
"Misty Morning." Clearing her throat, she began:  
  
"A chill breeze had blown  
Throughout the land  
That fine misty morning  
  
"When through the fog  
Came a mysterious figure  
  
"He wasn't much bigger  
Than you or I  
But he sang sweetly  
Soft and high  
That fine misty morning  
  
"He sang of a love  
That he once knew  
On that fine misty morning  
  
"He played a fiddle  
And sang her name  
  
"'Till the stars came  
Out at night  
And played again  
'Till the sun's light  
Shone through in that misty morning  
  
"'Alas!' he would cry  
As he played his tune  
On that fine misty morning  
  
"'For I'll never know,  
'If we'll meet again,  
'Shall I ever,  
'Call out your name,  
'and in return hear you speak softly of mine?'  
  
"'The question has haunted me,  
'Forever I fear,  
  
"'But the time is near,  
'That you and I will meet.  
'For without you,  
'Life is not sweet  
'And hardly worth living, my dear'  
  
"'I gladly embrace whatever's ahead  
'So long as you are near.  
'This is my last misty morning.'  
  
"The fiddle was silenced  
No one was singing  
But his notes are still ringing  
throughout the air.  
  
"A chill breeze had blown  
But it was not known,  
For no one was around  
to feel it there  
  
"On that fine misty morning."  
  
It took a few moments, but soon afterwards Cavern Hole was ringing with applause. Roken clapped harder than any other in the room as his eyes swelled with tears. 


End file.
